Fallen Angel
by dabel17
Summary: Mungkin jika aku bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun yang lalu aku akan langsung berlari dan memelukmu tapi... itu dulu, beberapa tahun juga sudah berlalu. Hingga saat ini kita bertemu, kau yang sama dan aku yang sudah banyak berubah.


Tittle : Fallen Angel

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin and Others

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : M

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

Terinspirasi dari sebuah komik dengan judul yang sama _**'Fallen Angel'**_

_HAPPY READING ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_Seekor burung putih sedang melihat dunia luar dari balik sangkar, pandangannya tertuju pada beberapa ekor burung hitam yang sedang berkicau bebas didahan salah satu pohon. Pandangan itu begitu menggoda membuat si burung putih ingin lekas terbang dan bergabung bersama burung hitam itu. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa, sangkarnya sungguh kuat. Burung kecil sepertinya tak akan mampu merusaknya._

_Saat itu musim dingin, si burung putih tengah memandang sendu kearah luar jendela dari balik sangkarnya. Hingga tiba-tiba seekor burung hitam terbang menghampirinya dan kemudian bertenggger di luar jendelanya. Si burung hitam itu memandang si burung putih lama dan kemudian berkata"aku akan mengeluarkanmu darisana, aku berjanji"._

_Hingga akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga, suatu hari di musim semi sang pemilik burung putih lupa menutup akhirnya sang burung hitam pun masuk dan membuka sangkar si burung putih. Waktu itu adalah musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Burung putih dan burung hitam tangah terbang diatas hamparan padang bunga bersama, mereka senang karena mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Tapi karena terlalu senang si burung putih terbang terlalu jauh dari si burung hitam. Ia tersesat karena bunga dipadang ini terlalu sama menurutnya. ia terus terbang mencari si burung hitam kemana pun sayapnya pergi. tapi sayang ia tak menemukannya. Burung hitam, burung penyelamatnya itu hilang dari kehidupannya._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_Hanya itu_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_

_Seperti dulu_

Di salah satu sudut kota seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah berjalan dengan seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, namja itu merangkul pinggang sang yeoja dengan protektif. Bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Berbeda dari sang namja, yeoja manis itu hanya diam sambil menunjukan wajah stoicnya yang seperti gunung es yang sudah membeku ratusan tahun, tanpa seulas senyum pun diwajah cantik nan putih bersihnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan menuju sebuah kafe yang sudah menjadi tempat wajib yang mereka harus kunjungi sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua akan berakhir disalah satu hotel ataupun rumah sang pelanggan itu sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah yeoja manis itu terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang selama ini ia rindukan, sebuah suara yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"hunnie"

Menyadari yeoja manis disebelahnya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat kai, nama namja berkulit tan tersebut pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sehun-sang yeoja manis disebelahnya dengan wajah bertanya. Sehun masih terdiam, ia tak percaya mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya itu pun tiba-tiba muncul kembali, bahkan memanggilnya. Ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya, bahwa tak mungkin itu suara orang yang selama ini menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tapi keyakinan itu runtuh seketika saat suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

"hunnie"

Tubuh sehun tiba-tiba saja bergetar menyadari suara tersebut nyata. Pandangannya berkeliling mencari keberadaan si pemilik suara tersebut, tapi nihil. Orang itu tak ada dimanapun sehun memandang. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan surai merah berjalan keluar dari sebuah gang sempit yang gelab. Lama-lama sebuah sosoknya yang awalnya hanya sebuah bayangan hitam berjalan keluar gang sempit tersebut dan menampakkan dirinya semakin jelas, dan itu semakin membuat tubuh sehun bergetar hebat. Wajah itu, senyum manis itu dan tatapan mata foxy yang memandang tajam kearahnya dan semuanya itu nyata. Sepertinya airmatanya akan jatuh sebentar lagi, tapi tidak untuk sehun. Kantong airmatanya sudah kering sejak lama, terlalu banyak penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini.

Dan kemudian sehun kembali menatap sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja kembali di depan matanya dengan keadaan kacau, luka gores dan bekas memar ada dimana-mana,sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ingin sekali rasanya sehun berlari dan memeluk sosok itu, hingga suara kai yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam menyadarkannya bahwa itu tak mungkin lagi. Bahwa ia bukanlah sehun yang dulu, sehun yang dulu sudah lama mati. Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang kemudian diikuti oleh kai yang kembali merangkul pinggang sehun dengan mesranya. Mereka berdua berjalan pergi meninggalkan sosok yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah pertemuan tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi di siang bolong yang harus sehun lupakan dengan cepat.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu" lirih sang namja dengan surai merah pelan seakan hanya berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tempo hari sehun jadi selalu melamun dan lebih pendiam, walaupun sebenarnya dia memanglah seorang yang pendiam di sekolahnya. Tak banyak teman yang ia miliki, malahan mungkin tak ada satupun yang mau menjadi temannya. Semua menghindarinya, Cuma karena status yang ia sandang. Status yang sebenarnya ia sendiripun tak mau menerimanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika ini adalah takdirnya, takdir sudah menyuruhnya menjadi seperti ini dan sehun pun paham kenapa semuanya menghindari dan mengganggap dirinya itu menjijikkan. Yah karena dirinya sendiri memang menjijikkan dan sehun paham benar dengan semua itu.

DRRRTTT…DRTTT….DRTTT..

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya itu sehun merasakan benda persegi yang ada disalah satu saku tasnya bergetar, diambilnya benda persegi tersebut dengan malas.

"halo?"

"…"

"tak masalah, kirimkan saja alamatnya"

"…"

"baiklah"

Pembicaraan tersebut pun diakhiri saat keduanya selesai membuat kesepakatan, sehun sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Kerena memang inilah pekerjaannya, pekerjaan yang membuat temannya bahkan dirinya sendiri pun jijik pada kelakuannya. Pekerjaan hina yang sudah membuat dirinya merasa kotor setiap kali melakukannya.

Sehun pun kembali memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam salah saku tasnya, setelah itu dia membereskan semua barang yang ada di atas mejanya dan beranjak dari kursi untuk segera keluar dari kelasnya. Terdengar samar-samar suara beberapa yeoja yang masih berada didalam kelas tengah membicarakannya, dan lagi-lagi hal yang sama yang selalu mereka bahas. Sehun pun sudah tak perduli dengan bagaimana cara orang lain memandang dirinya, ia sudah terlalu tak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya, ya bahkan sehun sendiri pun sudah tak perduli dengan bagaimana kotor dirinya. Sudah cukup lama ia menangis untuk hidupnya yang malang ini dan sudah sejak lama pula ia kehilangan air mata dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
